


Impaled

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, General Kapact, Kapact, Love Letters, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is courtship poetry from Amanda to Sarek.  The author of this work is Kapact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impaled

"Impaled"  
By Kapact

 

 

what does it feel like

to feel nothing at all

 

to not suffer the slings and arrows

that pierce the rest of us

like a thousand cuts

a thousand tiny pains and barbs

 

and the one

rare

arrow of love

upon which I am happily impaled

for you...


End file.
